El tamaño si importa
by Ramii-chan
Summary: El que bad friend trio se hayan vuelto chibis de la noche a la mañana, no significa que causen menos problemas, al contrario.  EspañaxRomano - FranciaxCanadá - PrusiaxAustria - USxUk
1. Chapter 1

Como ya todos saben, Hetalia no me pertenecen, hago esto solo por culpa del ocio y porque mañana tengo certamen y no quiero estudiar n/n

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa de Alemania, el estaba tranquilamente leyendo (Italia estaba en su propia casa junto a su malhumorado hermano) y en el salón estaba Austria tocando el piano. Todo era paz. La esencia de la tranquilidad se podía respirar, pero ambos eran concientes de que aquel agradable momento se vería roto de un momento a otro, solo era cosa de que "cierto personaje" despertara y su perfecta tarde terminaría. Alemania estaba seguro de que su hermano llegaría pisando fuerte, haciendo el mayor ruido posible para hacerse notar y luego reclamaría que tenía hambre y que exigía, como el ser awesome que era, una buena comida para poder así iniciar de buena forma su día y dedicarse a todas sus importantes cosas (que según Austria no eran mas que tonterías de niños). Solo era cosa de tiempo, de un momento a otro…

Escucho la puerta de la habitación de Gilbert abrirse, la reconocía por ese molesto rechinido que tenía y que siempre lo despertaba cuando su hermano llegaba de madrugada luego de una noche de juerga junto a sus amigos. Luego escucho sus pasos, extrañamente no eran tan fuertes como esperaba, pero igual hacia un ruido considerable, ahora venia la demanda para la cual ya estaba preparado.

- ¡oi West! ¡Tengo hambre, quiero desayunar! - cerró su libro resignado a la idea de que aunque quisiera no podría continuar con su lectura, pues el prusiano era insistente en cuanto al tema de la comida.

- son las tres de la tarde, ya almorzamos - respondió Ludwig levantándose, sabía que aquel argumento no le serviría de nada, pero ya era prácticamente una costumbre recordarle a su hermano que aquellas no eran horas de levantarse y mucho menos de desayunar.

- ¡pero tengo hambre! - reclamó el albino acercándose al alemán por el respaldo del sillón - ¿me dejaras que muera de hambre? ¡Soy muy awesome para morir de forma tan cruel! ¿Qué hará el mundo sin mí? - tironeo los pantalones de su hermano el cual aun le daba la espalda - oi West, West

- ¡no me tires de los pantalones que me los baja…! - se volteo a encarar a su hermano pero al verlo quedo mudo de asombro, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

- West…estas mas grande… ¡no es justo no sigas creciendo! ¡Ya estas grandecito como para seguir alargándote como un árbol! - Gilbert miraba a su hermano hacia arriba, en realidad tenia que ponerse en puntillas para mirarlo lo cual era muy extraño, esta bien que Alemania fuera un poco (solo un poco, la nada misma en realidad) mas alto que el, pero esto ya era mucho.

- bru-bruder… - el rubio apenas si era capaz de mover la boca, miraba totalmente anonadado a su hermano mayor que ahora apenas si alzaba cincuenta centímetros del suelo como si fuera un pequeño niñito de cinco años.

- siempre tienes que llegar haciendo tanto ruido - Austria entro a la habitación con evidente enojo - por una vez podrías tener un poco de consideración y… - abrió la boca formando una "o" perfecta al ver a su constante dolor de cabeza.

- ¡esto es el colmo! ¿El señorito también creció? - Gilbert estaba indignado, esto ya era demasiado ¡el aristócrata no podía ser mas alto que el! - ¡no se vale! Si siguen así podrían opacar mi awesomidad, ¡achíquense en este mismo momento!

Al parecer Prusia no se daba cuenta de su situación, con los brazos en jarra miraba totalmente ofendido tanto a su hermano como al señorito.

- nosotros no crecimos - murmuro Austria en un susurro que apenas se escuchaba.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- tu…encogiste… - bueno, "encogiste" no era la palabra exacta a lo que le había pasado al albino, pero en ese momento Roderich no fue capaz de decir lo que realmente pasaba, aun no era capaz de asimilarlo.

- ¿Cómo que encogí?

- bru-bruder…eres un niño - Ludwig lo señalo con un dedo tembloroso, con el rostro totalmente blanco y Austria, que jamás había visto a su hermano así se comenzó a plantear la posibilidad que quizás ellos si tuvieran razón y el…

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron hasta el baño donde se pudo ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo y la imagen que le devolvió su reflejo lo dejo totalmente horrorizado.

- s-soy… - el mentón le temblaba siendo apenas capaz de hablar, Austria y Alemania se asomaron por la puerta del baño preocupados por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Prusia…

- bruder…

- ¡soy awesomemente chibi!

- ¡tomate esto enserio idiota!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La cabeza le dolía levemente cuando despertó, seguro era producto de las copas que se había tomado junto a España y Prusia la noche anterior. Se sentó en su amplia cama y se estiro a sus anchas; miro a todos lados y descubrió que estaba solo, seguro Mathew había salido a comprar o estaba en la ducha, de ser lo segundo mejor le iba a ayudar a enjabonarse la espalda. Con aquel feliz pensamiento se levanto de un salto de la cama para correr a socorrer a su adorado canadiense pero cuando bajo, al parecer el piso estaba mucho mas abajo de lo que recordaba y cayó envuelto entre las sabanas soltando un quejido.

-supongo que tome mas de lo que recuerdo…-se dijo así mismo, pero no le preocupo, no era nada que una buena ducha no quitara.

Se quito las sabanas de encima (cosa que le llevo unos cuantos minutos, ¿desde cuando sus sabanas eran tan enormes?) y partió al baño, pero grande fue su decepción cuando encontró la puerta del cuarto de baño abierto y vacío, seguro Canadá había ido a comprar o a cualquier cosa….se tendría que bañar solo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y entro al elegante cuarto que era completamente blanco, adornado exquisitamente con detalles de estilo clásico. Siempre había sido de la idea de que el baño tenia que ser un lugar en el cual un hombre pudiera sentir el lujo de la vida, y era solo cosa de echar un vistazo para comprobar que Francia no escatimaba lujos para su baño, partiendo por la paredes que tenían pequeños detalles en relieves de barcos que le recordaban su lejana época de pirata (no tan marcada como la de Inglaterra), una gran pintura en el techo que retrataba la infinidad del océano; la bañera blanca, enorme, sostenida sobre patas de bronce que semejaban las zarpas de un león, con llaves finamente labradas también en el mismo material; el lavamanos que parecía mas una fuente, tenia distinto niveles en los cuales el agua iba cayendo de un recipiente en otro con un efecto de cascada. Mas allá los servicios, también destacables, y naturalmente el infaltable jacuzzi que también seguía la misma línea de la bañera. Era un verdadero placer para él pasar horas en la bañera con un buen baño de espuma y una copa de vino, o mejor aun, con Canadá, de verdad que se podía perder la noción del tiempo allí.

Se paso la mano por el pelo, ordenando un poco las desordenadas hebras doradas y se acerco al enorme espejo, que ocupaba prácticamente toda una pared, para ver que tanto le había afectado la noche de farra. Pero apenas vio su reflejo se olvido por completo de las ojeras, de pelo enmarañado o cualquier otra cosa, solo fue capaz de mirar con los ojos muy abiertos su propia imagen. Lentamente se llevo una mano a la cara y acaricio la tersa piel libre de vello facial que tenia, la nariz pequeña, el rostro de facciones delicadas e infantiles. Con la misma lentitud llevo una mano hasta su pantalón para apartarlo un poco y ver en su interior.

En ese momento Canadá iba entrando a la habitación y solo escucho un grito estremecedor proveniente del baño que casi lo dejo pegado al techo cual gato asustado.

-¡mon petit Mathiiiiii! - Francia, o mejor dicho un niñito que era igual a Francia salio corriendo del cuarto de baño y se abrazo a sus rodillas (que era al punto mas alto al que llegaba) - ¡Mathiii, mírame!

- ¿Francianii-chan? - el canadiense apenas si podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡soy un…un…! - lo miro con ojos asustados llenos de lágrimas y Matthew al verlo así se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar a su altura - ¿Qué… que me paso? - preguntó mirando suplicante al mas alto.

Canadá abrió la boca más ninguna palabra salio de ella, le acaricio una mejilla con suavidad y trato de sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

- F-Francianii-chan…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El sol le daba en la cara y se movió perezosamente tratando de evitarlo, se abrazo al italiano que dormía junto a el tratando de ocultar el rostro en el cuerpo de este para evitar que la luz dañara sus ojos.

- Oye…bastardo… - Lovino al sentir el agarre del mayor apenas si abrió los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño - mejor ve a preparar el desayuno

- hm…. - España se negó a abrir los ojos, aun no.

- hey, anda - Lovino lo tomo del hombro para sacudirle y espantarle el sueño, pero de inmediato noto algo extraño, se afirmo en un codo para levantarse un poco y poder mirarlo mejor, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir al pequeño niño que dormía abrazado como un koala a el - ba-bastardo…

- cinco minutitos mas Loviiiii - pidió con voz infantil el español abrazándose con mas fuerzas al cuerpo del italiano - solo cinco minutos…

- bastardo…

- Lovi, por favor, anoche llegue tarde…

- Antonio - España abrió los ojos al escucharse llamado por su nombre, Lovino nunca lo llamaba así a no ser que algo muy muy malo estuviera pasando.

- ¿Qué pasa Lovi? - pregunto preocupado.

Romano lo quedo mirando unos instantes sin poder decir nada, ante lo cual el español comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Que significaba esa cara? No veía así a Lovino desde aquel día en que le dijeron que tenía que ponerse a dieta y no podría comer más pizza hasta que bajara de peso.

- Lovino me asustas ¿Qué pasa?

El italiano se levanto con rapidez de la cama y partió al baño dejando al hispano confundido y más aun cuando lo vio volver con un pequeño espejo el cual lo puso frente a su cara.

- mírate.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me salio una espini…? - pestañeo un par de veces al ver el reflejo, veía a un pequeño niño de ojos verdes muy mono, sonrió al ver a tamaña lindura pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa lindura no era otro que…él…

Toco la fría superficie del espejo para asegurarse de que no se trataba de ningún truco, luego se froto los ojos para descartar la posibilidad de una ilusión óptica, pero seguía viendo la misma imagen, finalmente se volvió a acostar tapándose con las sabanas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Lovino lo miro, al parecer el español planeaba seguir durmiendo sin importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿que crees que haces?

- dormir

- ¡¿Cómo puedes dormir estando como estas bastardo…pequeño bastardo...?

- seguro esto no es mas que un sueño, o una broma pasada de Gilbo y Francis - murmuro tapado hasta las orejas-sencillamente es imposible que esto este pasando.

- es lo mas ridículo que has dicho…

- mas ridículo es despertar y ser un niño tan mono

Había que admitirlo, tenia razón, sin otra alternativa, Lovino se volvió a acostar junto a España (el cual aprovecho de inmediato de volver a abrazarlo como un koala) y juntos volvieron a dormir.

Lamentablemente, cuando volvieron a despertar todo seguía igual, y lo peor de todo fue que estando así…Antonio no podía preparar el desayuno.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- damos inicio a la reunión del día de hoy y para empezar pasaremos lista… - America como siempre pasaba la lista dando marcando así el comienzo de la junta.

Inglaterra recorría la mesa con la mirada notando que faltaban varios países, y lo que mas le sorprendía era que Alemania y Austria estuvieran atrasados, de seguros les había pasado algo malo, ellos jamás llegaban tarde, eran maniáticos de la puntualidad, incluso mas que el mismo. Además no veía ni a España ni a Francia.

- ¿y el wine bastard? - pregunto en voz alta, de verdad que su ausencia le llamaba la atención cuando el francés no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo.

- seguro se quedo dando "amour" a alguna pobre criatura indefensa - murmuro América revisando la lista, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz familiar que provenía de algún lado.

- ¡aquí estoy! - Francia se paro sobre la silla en puntillas, alcanzando apenas el borde de la mesa y balanceándose peligrosamente, todos lo quedaron mirando mudos.

- ¿Quién es ese niño-aru?

- ¡soy Francia!

Silencio nuevamente, y el pequeño francés seguía saltando tratando de alcanzar el borde de la mesa hasta que Canadá lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo para evitar que la pequeña nación del amor se cayera.

- ¿France? - Alfred se paro delante de el y lo miro de cerca

- ¿oui Amerique?

- ¿Qué te paso?

- no lo se

Inglaterra miraba con el rostro desencajado a su rival de tantos siglos, con las manos aferradas al borde de la mesa para evitar caerse.

- ¿un experimento alienígena? - aventuro el americano.

- non

- ¿caíste en un barril de desechos tóxicos?

- non

- ¿te cambiaste el sexo?

- ¡soy un niño no una mujer! - dijo indignado Francis mientras Canadá le acariciaba la rubia melena tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿entonces que shit te paso? - pregunto Alfred haciendo la pregunta de la cual todos los presentes querían saber la respuesta.

- no tengo idea - era la verdad, Francia no tenia idea de que le había pasado.

- ¿y como estas flotando? - Francis lo miro sin entender, hasta que escucho la voz clara del canadiense como pocas veces la había oído.

- soy Canadá

- ¿Canaque? - America como siempre no era capaz de reconocer a su propio hermano.

- CA-NA-DÁ - Matthew entrecerró los ojos adoptando una mirada retadora como nunca antes había hecho, el francés lo miro totalmente sorprendido y su hermano (en realidad todos los presentes) también.

- Matthi, nunca te veo en las reuniones, que bueno que empieces a venir - rió el mayor de los hermano. Al parecer el canadiense iba a replicar algo de no muy buena manera pero Arthur hablo antes.

- Prusia…España… ¿Dónde están? - pregunto con voz temblorosa.

- ¡aquí, aquí! - Antonio se subió al hombro de Lovino llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Toño!

- ¡Francis!

Ambos amigos se saludaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, estaba bien que conservaran sus modales, pero ponerse a saludar como si no pasara nada era mucho.

Inglaterra se dejo caer en su silla totalmente pálido y sudoroso. Se llevo una temblorosa meno a la cabeza murmurando un: holy shit, holy shit.

- ¿Iggy? - América increíblemente se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba su ex tutor y lo miro preocupado - ¿Iggy? - no hubo respuesta, lo movió un poco, tampoco, pensó en una acción mas drástica - ¿cejotas? Hm... ¡Tu comida debería ser considerada dañina para la capa de ozono! - nada de nada, esto ya era preocupante. Francia se levanto en puntillas sobre el canadiense pensando en decir algo que de seguro le valdría una paliza.

- Anglaterre es un vándalo que finge ser un caballero - se tapo la cara protegiéndose de los posibles golpes pero no paso nada. Todos miraron preocupados a la nación inglesa, aquí estaba pasando algo grave.

- ¿y Prusia? - pregunto con un hilo de voz apenas audible, China le iba a contestar cuando se escucharon una voces provenientes del pasillo.

- ¡no pienso tomarte de la mano señorito! - evidentemente era la voz de Gilbert la que se escuchaba, posteriormente se escuchó la respuesta de Roderich.

- ¡bastante problemas causaste ya, dame la mano!

- ¡no pienso!

- mi cabeza… - esa fue la voz de Alemania.

- muy bien, tu lo quisiste

- ¿Qué? ¡Gya! No, bájame, bájame, soy muy awesome para esto - todos miraban expectantes la puerta por donde al cabo de unos segundo entraron Austria con Prusia en brazos como si fuera un pequeño niño-de hecho si era un pequeño niño al igual que sus dos amigos- y dos pasos mas atrás de ellos venia Ludwig frotándose la sienes.

- lamentamos la demora - se disculpo el austriaco con evidente disgusto mientras soportaba la pataleta del pequeño albino - tuvimos…unos cuantos inconvenientes - dijo mirando de forma enojada a Prusia el cual le saco la lengua de forma muy infantil haciéndolo parecer aun mas pequeño de lo que ya era.

- ¡Gilbo! - el español y el francés le hicieron señas a su amigo el cual sonrió al ver que no era el único que se había "encogido" como había dicho Austria.

- ustedes… - Alemania los quedo mirando con la misma cara con que había visto a su hermano aquella mañana - ¿como les…?

Se vio interrumpido por un golpe sordo, Inglaterra yacía en el suelo inconciente.

- muy bien… - America miraba preocupado al inglés que yacía junto a el - ¿Quién vota por un receso? - todos levantaron la mano.

El americano tomo en brazos al mayor al estilo nupcial y lo llevo a una habitación vacía que había en el edificio, convenientemente cerca de la sala de conferencias, siempre le había llamado la atención el porque de una habitación con una cama tan grande en un lugar donde se suponía se iba a discutir sobre asuntos políticos, bueno, en este momento era muy favorable. Acostó a su ex tutor sobre la cama y le quito los zapatos para que estuviera más cómodo. Se aseguro que estuviera todo en orden y volvió a la sala donde se celebraba la reunión, encontrándose con que todos los países rodeaban a loas tres chibis naciones y los interrogaban.

- se ven lindos-aru, ¿quieren un dulce-aru? - pregunto China ofreciéndoles unos caramelos.

- solo su apariencia es la de unos niños, en realidad siguen siendo adult… - Austria se callo al ver como los tres malos amigos aceptaban gustosos los dulces ofrecidos y se deleitaban con ellos como verdaderos infantes - claro, se me olvidaba que se trataba de ellos, indecente, come bien - le dijo a Prusia el cual se había manchado la cara con chocolate, saco un pañuelo y se puso a limpiarle la cara.

- ¡Japón dime que andas con tu cámara! - chillo Hungría tomando a Kiku por los hombros y sacudiéndolo sin ninguna consideración - ¡tu cámara!

- n-no la traje - balbuceo el pobre japonés también apenado por no haberla traído.

- ¡maldición! - la chica estaba desesperada, no solo se estaba perdiendo una imagen yaoi que difícilmente tendría la oportunidad de fotografiar nuevamente, sino que también ¡era shota!, tanto Japón como ella lamentaban el estarse perdiendo el espectáculo: Canadá abrazando al francés dándole besos en el rostro, España trepado al hombro de Romano el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y lo insultaba diciéndole que se bajara, y Austria que le limpiaba la cara al prusiano y este fruncía el ceño levemente pero se dejaba sin mayor protesta.

- se ven lindos, da~ - Rusia sonreía mientras los veía.

- se ven adorables-aru - China estaba encantado con los tres pequeños - me recuerdan a mis hermanitos-aru.

- son tan pequeños…así es mucho más fácil que se vuelvan uno con Rusia.

- ¡Rusia-aru! ¡No digas eso-aru! - China regaño al ruso dándole pequeños golpecitos en el brazo - ¡malo Rusia malo-aru!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Botellazos, tomatazos, insultos, reviews, vodka…?


	2. Chapter 2

- fue una reunión muy breve - dijo Canadá tomando de la mano a Francia para irse a casa.

- Amerique no la quiso continuar sin Angleterre ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado?

Prusia en ese momento paso a su lado siendo cargado por Austria, su cara de era de fastidio (pero al parecer se había resignado a que el señorito lo cargara a todas partes) pero al ver a su amigo francés se bajo de un salto de los brazos austriaco y fue corriendo hasta donde él.

- Francis ¡jueves de cerveza! - anuncio feliz.

- ¡ooohh casi lo olvido! - Francia se soltó de la mano de Matthew y fue con el albino - hay que buscar a Antonio.

- ¡oiiiii Antonio! - Gilbert llamo de un grito al español que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos con Lovino - ¡jueves de cerveza!

- kyaaa, verdad, nos vemos Lovi

- bruder, tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte – dijo Alemania poniéndose frente a las tres chibi naciones que lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

- West, pero si es jueves, los jueves son de cerveza - argumentó Prusia

- no, así como están no irán a ninguna parte.

- oye pequeño bastardo - España al ver nuevamente a su italiano no perdió la oportunidad y se trepo a el como un koala llenándole la cara de besos - vamos a casa

- pero es jueves de cerveza

- no, a casa

- ¡pero Loviii!

- Francis-chan… - Canadá hizo acto de presencia tomando a la nación del amor en brazos - vamos a casa.

- llegare más tarde, vamos a ir al bar

- no

Silencio, la voz del canadiense sonó firme y sorprendió a todos, fue un "no" sin opción a reclamo, fue un no ¡no!, susurrado pero un no igual.

- mon cheri Mathi…

- vamos casa, te preparare waffles

- ¡yo también quiero waffles! - saltó Prusia ganándose una enojada mirada de parte de Francia.

- pero es jueves de cerveza…

- no - fue unísono de Ludwig, Lovino y Matthew logrando que los tres amigos hicieran un puchero.

- no saldrán solos hasta que sepamos que les paso - dijo Alemania con una voz que daba a entender que era un hecho inflexible - es peligroso, son pequeños, ejem minúsculos ejem, y es riesgoso, no solo como países que son, sino como individuos y…

- ¿a quien le hablas? - preguntó Austria.

- a los… - se quedo callado al ver unos muñecos (muy mal hechos cabe decir) de los tres amigos, los reales habían escapado - ¡brüder!

- Nada interrumpe nuestro jueves de cerveza - exclamo Gilbert con voz triunfal frente a la puerta de su acostumbrado bar.

Sonrientes entraron a su preciado lugar sin que nadie los notara (estando tan pequeños no es de extrañar) y se fueron a sentar a su lugar de siempre mientras Antonio iba a pedir las cervezas que marcaban ese día.

- Mike - el español se paro en puntillas tratando de alcanzar el borde del mesón sin éxito - ¡Mike!

- ¿diga señor? - el cantinero secaba unos vasos dándole la espalda.

- tres cervezas a la mesa de la ventana - pidió.

- como no señor… ¿señor? - busco a quien le hablaba pero no le veía por ninguna parte, de seguro ya se había ido a sentar, sin mayor preocupación comenzó a llenar las jarras con el demandado liquido espumoso.

- ¿y las cervezas? - pregunto Francis al ver que su amigo llegaba con las manos vacías.

- ya vienen… supongo - susurro esto ultimo porque sinceramente no estaba muy seguro sobre si el barman había escuchado su pedido, bueno, si no llegaba de aquí a que cerraran era porque no lo había escuchado.

Afortunadamente para España al cabo de cinco breves minutos Mike llego con su pedido y ellos sonrieron complacidos, de verdad que esperaban con ansias ese día durante toda la semana (al igual que los domingos borrachos, los lunes de tequila, los martes de margaritas, los miércoles de bombones de guindas al licor y los inolvidables viernes sin mañana-donde despertaban en los lugares mas improbables y de los cuales guardaban secretos muy, muy oscuros-)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- ¡pero donde se metieron! - grito furioso Alemania mientras Austrias se palmeaba la frente con un suspiro.

- ese pequeño bastardo…no es que me preocupe por el - Lovino se cruzo de brazos tratando de parecer indiferente cosa que no le resulto muy bien - pe-pero tuve que cocinar…y el enano ese tiene que acostarse temprano.

- calma - Roderich trataba de poner un poco de paz, pero sorprendentemente fue interrumpido por Canadá.

- Francis-chan, le dije que nos fuéramos a casa, Canadánii-chan se va a enojar.

- ¿Canadánii-chan?

- ¡estoy preocupado por el!

- escúchenme - nuevamente Austria llamaba a la calma - yo sé donde…

- como es de idiota seguro que Gilbert se va a meter en problemas y lo golpearan

- Alemania yo sé donde es…

- ¡voy a matar al pequeño bastardo!

- escuchen…

- quiero a Francia-chan

- ¡que yo sé donde están! - Austria tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

- ¿lo sabes?

- sí, están en el bar de Mike

- oh…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mike llego hasta ellos con una bandeja cargada por sus cervezas,

- aquí están sus pedidos seño… - los quedo mirando incrédulo - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¡es jueves de cerveza! -contestaron al unísono los tres chibis.

- ¡es increíble! -el hombre dejo las jarras sobre la mesa totalmente indignado, puso los brazos en jarra -¡tan pequeños y ya están bebiendo! ¡Que vergüenza!

- Mike somos nosotros -dijo Prusia tratando de aclarar las cosas - el awesome ore-sama, Francis y Antonio.

- si, como no, ¡largo de aquí! No quiero tener problemas.

- ¡es enserio! - confirmo España.

- ¿esperas que me crea que son el narcisista, el pervertido y el pedófilo?

- ¿narcisista?

- ¿pervertido?

- ¿pedófilo?

- ¡¿somos clientes habituales y nos tratas así? - se indignó Prusia parándose sobre la mesa para ponerse a una altura similar que la del hombre.

- fuera - Mike señalo la puerta con una mano sin ceder un ápice en su determinación - largo de mi bar.

- ¡no nos puedes echar! - reclamo Francia.

- si puedo, largo

- antes eras chévere

- yo soy chéve… ¡no cambien el tema! ¡Dije fuera!

- ¡no!

- ¡mocosos malcriados!

- el 8 de Junio de 1973 gane el beerfest - dijo Gilbert.

- el 10 de Agosto del 86 te ayudamos contra ese hombre-gorila que comenzó a pelear y destruyo casi todo tu bar -saltó Antonio.

- el 20 de Febrero del 95 organice tu despedida de soltero - le recordó Francis.

- y dos semanas después te consolamos durante tu divorcio.

Mike se puso blanco, abrió la boca aun sin poder creerlo

- … ¿chicos? ¿Bad friends trío?

- ¡y el x de xx del xxx te encubrimos en el…!

- ¡les creo, les creo! - el hombre le tapo la boca al prusiano para que no continuara diciendo lo que iba a decir - juraron no volver a mencionar eso.

- pero si no nos creías - se justifico España encogiéndose de hombros mientras Francia se reía de lo lindo y Gilbert hacia esfuerzos para que el mayor le sacara la mano de la boca.

- ¿Qué les paso? ¡Ay! - aparto la mano cuando el albino lo mordió.

- ni idea, pero fue un día de locos y solo queremos tener un jueves de cerveza lo mas tranquilo y normal que se pueda-pidió el español tomando la jarra de cerveza con las dos manos ya que era muy pesada para el - ¡salud! - y tomo un largo sorbo.

- chicos, no creo que sea buena idea que siendo niños deban… - Antonio escupió la cerveza totalmente asqueado - tomar cerveza…

- ¡que asco! Agua, agua

- no seas niñita - el prusiano tomo su jarra y bebió mientras los otros tres lo miraban expectantes - esta… muy bu-buena… - su cara era como si hubiera chupado un limón, achicando los ojos volvió a beber a la fuerza - es…es…-se bajo de un salto de la silla y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Antonio y Mike quedaron mirando al francés el cual se limito a oler el fermento de trigo y alejo la jarra sin probarla.

- me bastó con verlos a ustedes

- ¡esto es asqueroso! - reclamó Prusia volviendo del baño indignado - ¿cambiaste de marca? ¿Le echas agua? ¡Qué mierda le hiciste a nuestras cervezas!

- nada, no les hice nada de nada - los tres pequeños no le creyeron, amaban sus cervezas, ¿Qué había pasado? - miren, seguro que como ahora son niños sus gustos también cambiaron - les explico palmeándoles las espaldas a modo de consuelo - cuando crezcan… o vuelvan a ser ustedes de seguro volverá a gustarles.

Apenados los tres amigos salieron de su amado bar sin haber podido tomar su cerveza, sentían que los jueves habían perdido sentido, que solo eran un día mas, vacío y sin propósito. Lo más doloroso de todo fue que teniendo las cervezas delante de ellos no les había gustado, les pareció repugnante y… y… ¡¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

Gilbert que era el que más la quería, adoraba y amaba parecía a punto de llorar. Y para mayor castigo afuera estaban Alemania, Austria, Romano y Canadá de brazos cruzados y con rostro de enfado. Estaban en problemas.

- bruder

- pequeño bastardo

- mon petit France

- indecentes…

Pero no continuaron con sus reproches ya que los vieron tan acongojados que no lo pudieron hacer.

- ¿Qué paso?

- no jueves de cerveza - contestaron con tal cara de pena que ni siquiera Lovino pudo evitar sentirse mal por ellos.

El canadiense le acaricio el cabello a Francis y lo tomo en brazos para llevárselo a casa, Romano hizo lo mismo con Antonio prometiéndole que comerían paella al llegar a casa (cosa que consoló un poco al español) y al final solo quedo Prusia con la vista clavada en el piso aguantando sus awesomes lagrimas, porque no iba a llorar, eso nunca, después de todo este día solo significaba estar rompiendo más de doscientos años de tradición con sus amigos en los cuales bebían cerveza de la misma marca, en el mismo bar y en la misma mesa. No iba a llorar, no, no lo iba a hacer, por el viejo Fritz que no lo iba a hacer.

- vamos a casa - le dijo Austria con voz suave arrodillándose junto a el, Gilbert le miro con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas y solo estiro los brazos para que lo cargara, cosa que Roderich hizo de inmediato acomodándolo contra su pecho.

Alemania los quedo mirando totalmente sorprendido, ¿acaso ellos…?

- ¿vienes o no? - preguntó Austria viendo que el rubio no les seguía.

- si.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Inglaterra despertó asustado sentándose en la cama con rapidez mirando a todas partes. Reconocía la habitación, era la que se encontraba junto a la sala de conferencias ¿Qué hacia ahí? Hizo un esfuerzo y recordó todo con claridad, a pesar de que le parecía tan bizarro estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido.

Se sujetó la cabeza evocando a los tres pequeños niños que ahora eran Francia, España y Prusia, había funcionado, el maleficio había funcionado y ahora the bad friends trío pagaban las consecuencias por haberle molestado. Todo había salido bien, excelente, perfecto.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, los odiosos ahora no eran más que unos niñitos, no tendría de que preocuparse, y lo mejor de todo era que nadie sabía que él era el responsable de aquella metamorfosis.

- esto es genial, simplemente perfecto - susurro sintiendo unas ganas incontrolables de reír.

América entro a la habitación en la cual había dejado al inglés cuando quedo inconsciente, ¿Qué le habría pasado? Estaba preocupado por él. De la nada había caído como una roca al piso, al parecer la había afectado mucho lo que le había pasado a Francia, Prusia y España…

Pero su preocupación por el mayor aumento aun más cuando entro a la habitación y lo encontró riendo maniáticamente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño escapaba un poco el vapor del agua caliente. Adentro estaban Canadá y Francia tomando un baño en la enorme bañera, o mejor dicho, Canadá estaba bañando a Francia.

Con todo cuidado y ternura enjuagaba la espuma de la rubia melena del pequeño el cual solo se dejaba hacer, aun algo acongojado por lo de la cerveza.

- Francia-chan, ¿te quieres salir ya? - pregunto Mathew terminando de quitarle la espuma, el francés negó con la cabeza abrazándolo.

Era sorprendente el cambio que había tenido Canadá, al parecer al haber visto a Francis tan pequeño y "vulnerable" causo que todo su instinto sobre protector saliera a flote (junto con toda su esencia francesa). A Francis no le molestaba en absoluto ser mimado y consentido, pero estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien cuidara y consintiera al canadiense.

Le había alegrado verlo cuando se hizo notar en la reunión, era la primera vez que lo veía así, con esa determinación en los ojos, cuando siempre era tan tímido y todos lo opacaban.

Sentía las caricias que le daba en el cabello y en conjunto con el agua caliente provoco que poco a poco se comenzara a quedar dormido, era delicioso estar así, quizás siendo niño no pudiera salir de noche, beber alcohol o hacer otras cosas (las cuales mejor no mencionamos ahora, aunque siendo Francis ya se imaginaran) pero el ser cuidado y mimado de esa forma hacia que casi no se sintiera desdichado… en realidad era imposible sentirse desdichado en esa situación, adoraba ver a su Canadá en el plan de hermano mayor.

- te estás durmiendo - escuchó lejana la suave voz que le hablaba, asintió con la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como se hundía entre la espuma en un placentero sueño. Matthew lo tomo en brazos envolviéndolo con una toalla y lo llevo a la habitación que compartían, dejándolo con cuidado en la cama.

- ¿necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre? - paso los dedos por los cabellos aun húmedos del pequeño.

- no, gracias - estaba tan relajado, no quería abrir los ojos, moverse o hacer cualquier cosa que implicara alguna clase de esfuerzo físico. El canadiense lo cubrió con las sabanas dejándole un beso en la frente con ternura.

- ¿quieres que me vaya? - pregunto en un susurro.

- no - lo tomo de la mano para evitar que se fuera, abriendo levemente los ojos - juguemos un rato - dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía mucha inocencia.

Siendo un niño o no, Francia seguía siendo Francia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- la cena esta lista - anuncio Alemania llamando al austriaco y a su hermano.

- ¡sí! ¡Comida gourmet! - Gilbert llego corriendo totalmente emocionado por comer. Se acerco a la mesa y trato de subirse a la silla, pero debido a su tamaño no la alcanzaba.

- eh…bruder ¿te ayudo?

- ¡no! - Prusia no estaba dispuesto a recibir ayuda ni aunque fuera de su hermano, ya se sentía bastante mal debido al incidente de la cerveza. Estaba decidido a demostrar que el que fuera un niño no quitaba que siguiera siendo awesome y autosuficiente, pero lamentablemente la maldita silla no se lo ponía fácil.

- bruder…

- ¡que no West!

- suficiente - Roderich aburrido de esperarlo lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

- ¡bájame señorito!

- pero si no alcanzas la silla.

- ¡no necesito tu ayuda!

- ¿acaso quieres una sillita alta? - pregunto Austria alzando una ceja, Gilbert lo miro con furia y se acomodo para comer sin seguir reclamando.

Alemania nuevamente los miraba sorprendidos, su hermano se había quedado callado por primera vez en su vida y además estaba tranquilo, quizás el cambio no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Se dispusieron a comer como si fuera una cena totalmente normal, pero los dos mayores quedaron con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca al ver al prusiano poniendo una cara muy extraña

- ¿Qué pasa?

- esto…esta asqueroso…

- ¿Qué tiene? - pregunto Ludwig sin entender, tomo el tenedor y probo un poco de la comida - mm...…sabe igual que siempre.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar un poco de comida, pero tenía el mismo sabor desagradable, tenía mucho…

- la cerveza, la comida - Austria le paso un vaso con agua para que se quitara el desagradable sabor de la boca-tus gustos definitivamente no son los mismos.

- primero mi cerveza. Ahora mi comida - hizo una awesome puchero junto con una de las mejores poses dramáticas que le conocía a Francia - esto es horrible.

- te preparare algo más - suspiro Alemania levantándose, de seguro cuando volviera su comida estaría fría.

Roderich cortó un poco de carne y le ofreció-esto no esta tan condimentado.

- ¿me vas a dar de comer en la boca?

- ¿quieres o no? - Prusia lo miro desconfiado unos segundos antes de aceptar el bocado.

Ludwig estaba en la cocina pensando en que preparar, cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Hungría? - se sorprendió cuando vio a la chica parada delante de él con una gran caja celeste adornada con un moño azul.

- Hola Ludwig, ¿llegue en mal momento?

- no, pasa - se aparto para dejarla entrar y ella le entrego la caja.

- son galletas - dijo Elizaveta entrando y comenzando a recorrer la casa como buscando algo mientras sacaba su cámara.

- gracias, etto… ¿buscas algo?

- no, no - se quedo pensativa unos momentos - ¿Dónde está Gilbert?

- en el comedor…

- gracias - el alemán curioso por saber el interés de la chica en su hermano la siguió hasta el lugar mencionado y se encontraron con que Austria le estaba dando de comer en la boca al pequeño prusiano.

Hungría se llevo una mano a la boca al verlos, mientras con la otra mano alzaba su cámara y comenzaba a sacar fotos como loca. Roderich y Gilbert se detuvieron al escuchar los múltiples flashes de la cámara.

- ¿Elizaveta? - el austriaco la quedo mirando algo sorprendido.

- señor Roderich, ¿podría tomar del mentón a Gilbert? - pidió sacando un cintillo con orejas de conejo - ¿y tu Gilbert te puedes poner esto?

Tanto Alemania como Austria la quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza mientras Prusia se bajaba del regazo del aristócrata de un salto.

- ¿son galletas? - pregunto tratando de quitarle la caja a su hermano, pero la chica fue más rápida y se la arrebato al rubio.

- te daré si te pones esto - señalo el cintillo en un mano y en la otra le mostraba una enorme galleta de chocolate.

- ¿es con nueces? - se le hacía agua la boca.

- ajá… con nueces y licor de amaretto

- ¡dame dame dame!-le quito la galleta y dejo que le pusieran las orejas, mientras los dos hombres se preguntaban como se había podido vender por una simple galleta.

- ju ju ju-Hungría miro de forma escalofriante a los dos hombres los cuales se estremecieron alejándose un paso - señor Austria~ Alemania-chan~

- ¡olvídalo! - trataron de buscar una salida totalmente aterrados.

- les daré una galleta~

- ¡no nos vendemos por una galleta! - grito Ludwig.

- dos galletas

- eh…

- ¡no me digas que lo estas pensando! - Roderich lo miro sin creérselo.

- son con nueces - se excuso el rubio.

- y licor de amaretto - recordó Elizaveta.

- ¡y chocolate! - dijo Gilbert con la boca llena.

- a veces se me olvida que compartes genes con Prusia - suspiró Austria palmeándose la frente, al ver la cara del austriaco Alemania desistió de aceptar la tentadora galleta, de todas formas las orejas de conejo no le quedarían bien.

- te estás perdiendo de una gran galleta señorito - se burlo el albino devorando su tercera galleta.

- indecente - Roderich se arrodillo frente a él para quitarle las migajas que le cubrían la cara al menor, provocando que Hungría al ver la oportunidad que se había perdido durante la conferencia comenzara a sacar fotos a una velocidad increíble.

- el shota es hermoso - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- sí, son lindos, es decir… ¡no dije nada! - Ludwig se sonrojo de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

- el señor Austria es genial en el plan paternal…

Roderich se percato de lo que estaba causando en la loca yaoista y dejo de limpiarle la cara al pequeño, volteando la cara avergonzado y molesto.

- oye señorito…

- ¿Qué…?-Gilbert aprovecho para meterle un trozo de galleta en la boca.

- te dije que estaban buenas

El austriaco pensó en gritarle, insultarlo de todas las maneras posibles pero al ver la cara sonriente del pequeño Gilbert no pudo hacerlo, simplemente…no pudo enojarse con él.

- tenías razón.

- soy el awesome Ore-sama, claro que tenía razón.

Austria sonrió de medio lado revolviéndole los cabellos y cuando lo vio distraído le quito la caja con galletas.

- ¡oye, mis galletas!

- mucha azúcar por esta noche

- pero…

- a acostarte

-¡sí, que se acuesten! - chillo Elizaveta al borde de un colapso por el ataque de fangirlismo que le estaba dando.

- ¡cada quien en su cama!

- owwwww

- ¡yo no me quiero acostar! - reclamo Prusia enfurruñado-no tengo sueño.

- tienes que dormir nueve horas para poder crecer bien.

- sigo siendo un adulto

- admite que tu nunca has sido un adulto

- ¡cállate!

- a dormir

- ¡no tengo sueño!

- a dormir - repitió Austria comenzando a enfadarse de verdad - sea temporal o no, ahora eres un niño y todo tu organismo se adapto a eso

- Roderich… - Ludwig trato de interrumpir el discurso sin mucho éxito.

- tus gustos cambiaron, hasta tu actitud cambio

- oye Roderich

- así que tienes que dormir lo que te corresponde y…

- ¡Austria!

- ¿Qué?

- ya se durmió -el alemán señalo a su hermano, el cual dormía sobre la silla con la boca entre abierta y una expresión de paz e inocencia que haría a cualquiera pensar que era un angelito (gran error), el austriaco lo quedo mirando y sintió que algo en su interior se removía.

- lo llevare a la cama - dijo Alemania.

- no, yo lo llevo, tu termina de comer - tomo al albino con ternura provocando que Prusia soltara un pequeño gruñido.

Ludwig y Elizaveta miraron como los dos desaparecían por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

- eso fue…hermoso - Hungría sujetaba con manos temblorosas su cámara.

- si…

- ¿Alemania?

- ¡no dije nada!

- ¡eres fujoshi!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Todo esto fue escrito….no recuerdo cuando en realidad, tengo que haber estado muy ebria -.-ll okno, es mentira n.ñ Esta bizarro, eso lo admito… no tengo explicación, pero lamento decirles que… esto no termina aquí :'D


End file.
